High School Reality
by dxcreader
Summary: The cast of TDI are set to High school! And the people I have to deal with in real life are here to set the plot. So whatever I deal with in my school, so does TDI. And lemme tell ya, there's a whoooole lotta drama


**For those who read 21 Year Old's Life. Note: **_I realized that I picked up that story with the wrong timing and words, it went on too fast, most like a zoom! So it won't be updated for long, but I do have the next chapter to it! And if I feel like it, maybe I will publish it. But that is only a slight breezy chance._

Hey! I know school hasn't started yet. Well, for me... But! Since it hasn't started yet lemme introduce the TDI characters that are playing the based-on real characters that I have to live with in reality...

Alejandro Burromuerto (and yes that's his real last name)- ** of a bitch, evil wise guy. Jacob C. Ugh, that guy can take advantage of any girl/bro friends without them realizing it. Luckily, he hasn't taken advantage of me yet, cause I'm a clever one, for his homework. But I know he's working on some devious plan. Let's see if I fall for it. **(I won't)

Beth- **The geek in our school would most definitely be a mix of Kimberly and Sedra, creating the Kedra! Kimberly is a geek, but very nice and appreciating, Sedra is the gossip freak. Beth gossips a lot and Sedra has a hot boyfriend so... Kedra!**

Bridgette- **Makenna D. She's blond and has blue eyes just like Bridgette! Makenna is the kind that's soft and kind too, she's like a free roaming therapist! :D**

Cody Anderson (yeah that's his real last name) - **The "lady's man" is Chris M. Ugh, he flirts and stuff but he just can't pick up on girls! Except for one... }:) Too bad he doesn't like that girl... (she's just like Sierra)**

D.J (Idk why they put a period inbetween D and J but that's how they do it!)- **Sweet and caring. Who couldn't be more better to play this character than Devon? He's sweet, caring... And scared of animals to attack him.. Heh heh**

Eva- **The tough girl. I-I can't believe who's playing this, it's a _boy_. Dev is the toughest guy around and has the grumpy attitude just like Eva. Plus... They both have unibrows! How exciting!**

Ezekiel- **Sorry, but no one's playing this. He's _home-schooled._**

Geoff- **Party guy's played by Julian/Calvin... Hm, I can't choose. Both those guys are the party masters! WHOO-HOO!**

Gwen- **Ugh... Silvia. She can put anybody in a bad mood with Gothness. But only in the mornings! In the afternoon's in lunchtime she turns to Total Gwen!**

Harold McGrady- **GOSH! Jonathan is so fit for this. ;)**

Heather- **I can't believe this but Sedra is fit for this completely. She ruins everybody's day and sabotages people in the most sickest, careless ways ever. And she gets the latest gossip and spreads it around, even if it was TOTALLY untrue and everyone knew it... This girl is also the Queen-Bee of our school.**

Izzy- **ME ME ME! I'm not a redhead but still! I am crazy! :P **

Justin- **Hm... Justin! :D That's right! Justin! Justin has the same name as Justin and is totally hot too. And his personality is definitely the same.**

Katie and Sadie- **The most clingy BFFL's people are Bernadette and Haley. That's all I'm gonna say**

LeShawna- **JennyJayslon or as we all call her... JJ! She can babble away and defend anyone! She's a good friend, but if you're her enemy.. Watch out, and never trash talk to her, you're just gonna get embarrassed.**

Lindsay- **Somebody call 911 Penny's really hot and fit for..Lindsay! Okay, not the best lyrics.. But, Penny is really hot and smoking DUMB. But she's really friendly!**

Noah- **Oh pfft, heartandstar101 fits for this. And I know her first name but Idk if I should say it, anyways. Heartandstar101 goes to the same school as me :D She's sarcastic everyday in school and is always caught with a book about some country I don't know about. Like Ethopia! :D Plus, her IQ is AMAZING! You go girl!**

Owen- **Grant is funny, not fat..., eats a lot, and can fart anything! :D Plus, he can burp the ABC's! How cool is that!**

Sierra- **Opal looooves Chris M (who plays Cody) and is totally obsessed with him that no words could bring up exactly how obsessed she was. **

Trent- **Lovey-Dovey heart-filled man! :D Idkk who would play this. Ryan? He seems fit, but not too fit! But close!**

Tyler- **Dominick is so fit for this. He sucks at sports, Penny doesn't remember his name AT ALL! (they're not dating though), and he's afraid of chicken. When they're dead and ready to be eaten. }:) Something's wrong with this dude but we all love him anyways!**

**

* * *

**Now, who am I missing?

Duncan and Courtney you say }:)

Well, no one can match up to them. They just bring too much drama! :P

But don't worry, I know how to handle DxC with the other characters.

WAIT AND SEE!


End file.
